Performing network search and/or signal measurements, e.g. performing signal power measurements, for example by processing downlink (DL) signals from a base station, may be challenging. Some reasons for this may be, for example, limited time available to a mobile terminal for performing signal processing, e.g. on the DL signals from the base stations; power consumption constraints; required speed and reactivity in latching onto another network or new cells. Further, in order to receive, for example, DL signals from the base stations, the RF (radio frequency) front end of the mobile terminal may be required to remain switched on at the time digital signal processing on the signal is done. This may imply both increased power consumption and a delay in performing network search and measurements because of the limit on the rate at which real time samples are received and processed in the mobile terminal
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a mobile terminal with improved network detection and power measurement rate, faster network detection and power measurement speed, reduced power consumption, increased network search and power measurement capacity, and a reduced rate or number of call drops.